


Captain Crunch

by Hotgitay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Charles is the biggest peraltiago shipper, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other, Peraltiago, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: The team takes on a new case hilarity ensuesTakes place during season 3





	1. Captain Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y’all enjoy this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think hopefulll y’all like this

“There should be a museum dedicated to my honor and my legacy, it should be a national monument ” Gina blurted out in her usual narcissistic way, only thinking of herself because she’s Gina and Gina always says what’s on her mind all the time. 

“Say it.” Jake begged Amy. She gave in to her boyfriend, announcing loudly, "Jake Peralta is the best boyfriend in the entire world.” That statement earned her some looks from random officers scattered around the building as well as earning the two a look from Terry. Jake did a little happy dance from his seat at his girlfriend's statement.

Charles watched over the two with a dreamy look on his face, admiring their love for each other, “I’m so happy you two are finally together, you two are so cute.” Charles was the president of the Peraltiago fan club, which mainly consisted of himself and only himself.

“Jake, you are a stone cold bitch.” Gina told him, while shaking her head. Jake just stared at her before yelling out at the top of his lungs, “I don’t know whether to be insulted or to take that as a compliment!”

“You are at my level. None of these basic bitches can ever reach it because they don’t have what it takes. You are carefree and a free spirit everyone should strive to be more like you.” Gina patted Jake on the back encouragingly. 

“Peralta, any updates on The Housman killings?” Captain Holt asked Jake when he left his office, “We are looking for a former bodybuilder turned serial killer with the nickname.. Wait for it, he has such a kickass nickname.” Jake announced sharply in a extremely super serious voice before holding out a long pause for added dramatic effect before excitedly revealing the suspected perps name, “Captain Crunch.” 

“That’s a lame nickname.” Rosa scrunched up her face in disgust at how bland the perps name was, “Hey Captain Crunch is not lame.” Charles sounded offended as he stood up to Rosa. He had to defend his best friends honor.

“It’s so unassuming, he takes you by surprise. ‘Yo I’m Captain Crunch, I’ve got muscles, I go to the gym, and I like to kill random women in my free time’. I bet he’s from California, probably LA even.” Jake spouted off, his mind running wild with the possibilities. He was psyched about this case. When he read about it from all of the files he spent time looking over, he knew it would be a fun one. 

“Who names themselves after a cereal?” Captain Holt questioned. He’s heard of some pretty ridiculous nicknames, but this one really takes the cake, “Someone really awesome.. duh.” Jake pointed out matter of factly.

“More like someone who’s really stupid.” Rosa said. Charles gasped, “Captain Crunch is not stupid, stop insulting him.”

“Go and find this Captain Crunch.” Captain Holt ordered them. Jake was eagerly preparing to take down Captain Crunch. Before he left, he told Captain Holt a little too excitedly, “Yay, you said the name!”

The older man had rolled his eyes in response to the much younger man whom began annoying him.


	2. Hungry for justice

“Oh, I already know what I’m gonna say when we catch him.” Jake told Charles enthusiastically.

“Stay safe.” Amy told Jake, pulling him in for a kiss which lasted for a few minutes. Charles watched them with a smile on his face, he loved them together so much.

“This is even better than watching a romance movie. This is a real life romance movie and I’m blessed to be in the presence of something as pure as the love you two have for each other.” Charles said, watching the two sneak in a few more kisses before separating. 

“Get a room.” Gina groaned at the love fest playing right before her very eyes, “Um, excuse you.. love is beautiful.” Charles scolded her, thinking to himself how dare she interrupt this beautiful power couple. 

“Technically, cereal is more of a sweet treat than an actual meal. Instead of cereal being for breakfast, it should be dessert. That goes for Coco Puffs, Lucky Charms, Captain Crunch, Frosted Flakes, and Froot Loops.” Charles pointed out to his two friends. 

Silence filled the car once Charles shared his controversial opinion, but soon enough he was rambling on and on again about cereal once more.

“Shut up, Boyle.” Terry yelled at Charles when Charles began going on and on about how cereal is more of a treat than a breakfast meal. He was not in the mood for Charles's idiotic tomfoolery. Charles was about to start talking again when Terry turned back to face him, “If I have to tape your mouth shut so help me god I will do so, don’t test me." He told him in his serious Terry voice.  
“What kind of tape?” Charles asked. Terry rolled his eyes, this was gonna be a long day.  
“Speak when spoken to, that’s it.” Terry said without screaming at him.

“Did you see that?” Charles asked the other two men in the car with him, “Isn’t that Captain Crunch?” Charles asked in amazement at how quickly they had found their perp. The guy was minding his own business when the three trailed behind him, staking him out.

Captain Crunch must have noticed he was being watched because he began to run around like he was a track star. Terry bust the car door open, getting out first. Jake and Charles following his lead as they followed after their perp.

“I’m hungry for justice.” Jake said as he held out his gun, pointing it in the face of Captain Crunch, stopping the man dead in his tracks. He had an 'oh shit' look on his face.

The buff, tattooed, bald headed giant was about to run away when Terry tackled him to the ground. 

“NYPD! You are under arrest! Cuff him Boyle.” Terry announced loudly. Captain Crunch just stared at him, “Will do, Sarge.” Charles speedily hurried to place handcuffs on the man’s wrists.


End file.
